The Adventures
by neko2
Summary: This was inspired by a work of another autor that i read about a female muskateer. Thankies to that author for the idea. This is set in middle ages France and has the g-boys as knights in it.
1. Seeing You Again

The Adventures

Kyte walked into the pub, hand on her sword as usual. It was a silent sign to tell everyone to keep their distance. As her eyes surveyed the area, she spotted all of those that she wished to avoid. There was Maxwell, telling tales of himself, surrounded by bar maids. Zachary sat next to him, laughing along, both of them drunken off their rockers. Heero was in his regular corner with Chang and Trowa. Quatre was mingling, he was part of a noble family after all. Kyte simply groaned and walked in, heading towards a darkened corner.

Nobody noticed her, although she was the only woman with a sword. Her tunic came down to her knees, black with red borders on the sleeves, edge and collar that matched her tights that she wore underneath and her long-sleeved undershirt. Her black cape flew through the air softly behind her and her black boots made not a sound on the wooden floors. Her cape was held closed with a red brooch that matched the jewel on her belt. As she neared her old spot, she could hear Maxwell roaring with laughter, making her head ache so. So much that she wished to kill him for being himself.

She sat down, pulling her hood further over her head as to cover her eyes. A bar maid sauntered over to take her request, but Kyte simply waved her away, not wishing to be bothered by the mindless chatter of a drunken woman. The bar maid walked away in a huff, giving her a dirty look before going back to Duo and Zach. She could hear Zach welcoming the maid back, only to groan as she ignored him and continued to Maxwell. She laughed at his dumb luck.

"I see that you're back," a dark voice said. She looked up to see Heero glowering down at her. She glared back up at him.

"What do you want, Yuy," she asked, her temper rising through the pain of her headache. 

"I just wanted to come and say "hi" to one of my old "friends." Kyte sat up straight.

"You said "hi" now go. I'm here for business and because it's colder that shit out there." He sat down across from her at the table and wasn't the least bit surprised when Wufei and Trowa joined them at the table. Trowa and Wufei both gave her a nod. "Is this reunion time or something?"

"We have a problem," Trowa started. "Will you--"

"If you think I'm going to help you, you're wrong. I gave up fighting with you guys years ago and I don't want to go back to it." A certain blonde headed noble trotted over, smiling wider than usual.

"Kyte," he inquired. "Kyte Starr!? Is that you?" He reached down, grasping her hand and bringing it to his lips. He kissed it, tenderly. "I bid you a fair hello, my lady."

"Save it for pleasant times, got that?" She snatched her hand away, then stood, pushing her chair back. "I'm leaving." Just as she started to head for the door, a certain brunette wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Had it been a cartoon, steam would have been rising from her head. "Zachary, let go."

"Kyte," Zach said, slightly ditsy because of the alcohol he had consumed. "What a nice surprise. Why don't you join us at the bar!?" Somehow, he had seemed to get stronger than her because of his stubbornness and liquor and he was able to usher her over to the bar. As she continued to pull against him, he scooped her up into his arms and sat her down on a bar stool.

"Damn you, Zach!" She stood and stormed towards the door, towards the cold and the rain. She pulled on her hood and opened the door before hearing one voice behind her.

"I'm sorry," a voice said. She didn't turn to look at its owner. "For what I did to you all those years ago. It was not your fault."

"Even if I knew you, I would have to disagree. There were a lot of things that happened in my past that were my own fault. So I bid you adieu." She stepped out into the storm and when a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky, she was gone.

"Wufei," Trowa asked, laying a hand on the Chinese boy's shoulder.

"She doesn't even remember," Wufei sighed. "She doesn't remember how I ruined all that she had control over."

"Or maybe she doesn't want to, Chang."


	2. Kidnapping in Progress

The Adventures Continued

As Kyte barged into a lodge on the other side of the woods from the tavern, she frightened a timid keeper. She took pity upon the keeper, for where ever she went, trouble soon followed. She sighed and removed her hood, approaching the keeper at the front desk and laid down ten francs.

"I'm sorry, please accept my apology by paying early for my guests," Kyte said, laying her hand on the other young woman's hand. "I have a feeling that they will be here by morning, so if you see them come in, just give them my room number, s'il vous plais." The keeper nodded and pulled out her book for Kyte to sign. She signed it and waited for a room number.

"Number six," she whispered. She was frightened and Kyte didn't blame her. She probably had a feeling in her gut that told her that there would be trouble.

"Six men should pop up any time. Remember, just give them my room number." She trotted up the stairs to room number six and entered it with a sigh. She knew that they would follow her and that they would find her. She set her bag down and began to undress. She unhooked her cape and hung it on the door hook, then she unbuckled her belt, doing the same with it. She pulled her tunic over her head and stuffed it into the bag, leaving her clad in her thigh highs, boots, underwear and turtleneck. She pulled the turtleneck off, disposing of it in the same way as the tunic and pulled off her boots, leaving them next to the bed. She reached into the bag and pulled out a black night shirt and put it on before taking off her tights. She groped in the bag again to pull out a pair of pants that matched the top. Now, having done all of this in the dark, she stepped forward to the bed before climbing in. As she closed her eyes, she knew that the men were getting closer to her.

****

Kyte awoke that morning with a groan to see the six that she expected in her room. They must have just gotten there, seeing as Maxwell and Velasco both were too drunk to ride a horse the previous night. Yuy was sitting backwards in the chair in front of her bed, watching her intently with his deep blue eyes. Chang was sitting on the foot of the bed, Maxwell and Velasco were both sitting on the window seat of the room, barely conscious, Barton was standing against a wall and Winner was busying himself by reading a book while he sat in the plush, velvet chair across the room. Kyte sat up straight and swung her legs out of the bed and reached into her bag, not caring that the room was filled with men.

"Well," Yuy said. "Will you---" Kyte held her hand up as a sign for him to remain quiet. Kyte pulled her pajama shirt over her head and pulled her turtleneck and tunic on, giving the men a brief flash of her smooth back and black brassiere. She pulled off her pajama pants and slid her thigh highs on and then fastened her belt around her waist before pulling her boots on. She pulled her cape on and fastened it shut with a red brooch.

"I've already told you guys that I have no time for this," Kyte said, turning to face them. "I have a mission that needs to be taken care of and I don't have time to deal with you guys." As she slung her bag over her shoulder and moved towards the door, Wufei came to block her path. He held her shoulders in his hands and she struggled, trying to wrench free from his grasp. "Let go of me, CHANG!" Wufei pressed his fingers into the dip in her collar bone, sending her to sleep. "Aahhh. . ." She went limp in his arms and he picked her up and walked out of the room with the other men following him. As the teller saw the men leaving with Kyte resting in Wufei's arms, she protested.

"I believe that she wanted to at least have her breakfast," she objected, standing from the chair behind the desk. Wufei let out a growl and she sat down, but with an indignant look on her face.

"Sorry 'bout that," Zach said, following the others quietly. "They don't know how to behave themselves." He hurried out the door after the others so that he wouldn't be left behind and mounted his horse. Wufei held Kyte in his arms while mounting and held her tightly when he nudged his horse.

"Go," he said, making the horse run off into the woods. As they all rode along, Kyte snuggled closer to him, making him blush, but then shake his head to clear the glow. Kyte even murmured his name before making a small fist and hitting him softly. He laughed, knowing that he could put her to sleep, but that he could never take the fight out of her. They were all to return to Quatre's castle, which was just on the other side of the woods, past the first tavern. Once they got to the castle, Wufei dismounted and still carried the young woman in his arms.

"Where are we going to put her?"

"She can stay in my room tonight." As Wufei entered his room, he could see the sun setting beneath the horizon through his large windows. The sky was painted reds and golds, and he knew that, had she been awake, Kyte would have loved the view. He pulled her bag from her shoulders and laid it on the floor before pulling her cape off of her. He unhooked her boots and belt, letting it all drop to the floor. Then, he pulled the covers of his bed back and laid her to rest under them, before tucking her in. She moaned quietly before grasping his hand as he brushed her hair from her face.

"Chang. . . ," she whispered before drifting into a deep dream state and letting go of him.

"Sleep well, Phoenix." He turned and pulled the curtains shut before leaving the room. He gave on last long look to her sleeping form before silently shutting the door.

****

The next morning, Kyte stirred in Wufei's bed, groaning and clutching at the sheets as she inhaled the familiar scent of Wufei. He smelled just like cinnamon and frankincense. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around a form that she hadn't felt in years. She whimpered, waking the person she held. He wrapped his arms around her and moved to kiss her forehead. As she opened her eyes, Kyte could see a pale chest of sculpted muscle and then she looked up to see Wufei, his onyx eyes filled with worry. She panicked and pulled away, pushing him back as well. He caught her wrist in his hand, encasing the small limb.

"Calm down," Wufei cooed, pulling her back to him. He lifted the top sheet to show that he was under that one and she was under the other two. "Nothing happened."

"Let go of me, Chang," Kyte yelled, trying to pull free. He pulled her too hard and she came crashing into him, her lips smashing into his. He couldn't help but try to deepen it, only to heave her slightly respond. It was soft, and she let it go on for a short time before pulling away and pressing her palm to his lips. "Chang--"

"My name is Wufei. Don't call me by my last name anymore."

"Anyway, Wufei, you need to stop. This is wrong." She pulled her wrist from his grip and slid out of the bed. She slid on her boots and left the room. Wufei swung his legs over the side of the bed and looked out at the sunrise. He sighed as he wiped his brow and thought about the girl that had just left his arms.

"Dammit, Kyte. Why are you running away from me?"


	3. FIGHT!

The Adventures cont.

Wufei sat on the bed, brooding and pondering, silently cursing at the girl that had just left him. He didn't know that she had no clue where she was going.

Kyte wandered the halls, exploring the large castle, finding secret passageways and desperately looking for a library. The halls were lined with beautiful paintings that she suspected were done by Trowa or Wufei, those two being the only ones with real artistic ability. She found a painting of a swordsman in a cloak in a rainstorm. She looked in the corner, seeing that Trowa had painted it. She continued walking through the halls, admiring the works of art, but stopped when she noticed that someone was following her.

"You, maid," a young, blonde woman yelled after her. Kyte turned to face her.

"What do you want," she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Maid, get me some water." Kyte turned away from her and walked back towards Wufei's room.

"Whatever." The blonde woman seemed severely pissed. She ran to Kyte and turned her around by her shoulder, slapping her. Kyte's head whipped to the side, but she didn't seem fazed.

"I said to go and get me some water." Kyte just looked at her. "Go!"

"I think not." Kyte pushed the woman off of her and smirked in triumph when she hit the wall opposite from her. "I am not a maid here." Kyte turned and tried to go into Wufei's room, but was caught from behind by the other young woman.

"I said I wanted something to drink." She pulled Kyte around to face her with a sneer and was caught off guard as she dropped down and pulled her legs from underneath her. A fight soon broke out. Punches were thrown and caught by faces and stomachs. Skin was clawed with long, untrimmed nails and kicks were a part also. Finally, the men were storming out of their rooms, coming to watch and break up the fight. Quatre came from down the hall at the same time that Wufei came out of his. Wufei caught Kyte by her waist and started to pull her back form the other. Quatre picked the blonde up and slung her over his shoulder to carry her away.

"You fight well! What's your name!?"

"Serenity! And you!?"

"Kyte," Wufei said, pulling her into his room and shutting the door. As Quatre carried her away, Serenity thought to herself.

'Kyte, eh? What a worthy adversary.' Serenity was stunned out of her revere as Quatre dumped her onto the bed.

"How could you," he asked as he walked into his bathroom to retrieve a first aid kit.

"How could I what," Serenity quipped.

"How could you pick a fight with her? She's one of my allies for Christ sakes! You can't go around picking fights with whomever you please, you know?"

"She picked the fight with me. Not the other way around. She even ruined my dress." Serenity looked down at the torn garment and winced as Quatre touched the alcohol to her scratched cheek.

****

Wufei tossed Kyte onto the bed, smirking as she made a noise of surprise. He disappeared into his own bathroom to bring back a first aid kit. He threw it at her and she caught it, glaring at him.

"I don't see why I'm in trouble," Kyte said. She opened up the kit and poured the alcohol onto a small towel.

"You're not," Wufei snapped. "I just wish that you wouldn't go---"

"Running around, picking fights with whomever I please. I have a feeling that Quatre just told her the same thing." She touched the cloth to her nose, grimacing as the fluid took its affect. Wufei snatched the cloth from her and placed it on the wound right above her eye. She pulled back. "I can take care of myself."

"Obviously you can't, Kyte. If you could, you would not have gotten into that fight with her! Why did you force that squabble!?" He held her down as he tried to help her with her wounds.

"I didn't! But neither did she!" Wufei sighed while looking down at her.

"You've always been this way."

"Well," Quatre said. "Did you at least enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what," Serenity answered. "That fight? Of course. I've finally met someone who doesn't care that I'm royalty enough to hold back while fighting me. I'll have to have a little talk with that Kyte girl again."

"You're all done."

"What? Already? That didn't even hurt."

"You were too busy talking to notice." Quatre closed the satchel and placed it on the floor.

"Let's spend some more time together, shall we?" (AN: No more for you people reading it. *snickers* I don't think that Serenity would be too happy)

Kyte glared up at Wufei as he cleaned her wounds.

"Will you get off?"

"No. Just deal with it until I'm done, okay?" She turned away from him as he was about to clean her cheek. He turned her back to face him. "Stop it."

****

Duo walked down the halls with Zach, both of them smiling at the fight they just saw. In all their years of knowing her, Kyte had never struck another girl that was wearing a dress. Duo let out a laugh.

"She beamed her good, huh," Duo asked, snickering. "She hasn't gotten into a fist fight like that since training."

"Yeah, I know," Zach said. "The old Kyte would have never hit a girl in a dress. But she'd always hit me whether I was in armor or not." Zach rubbed his cheek.

"Just wait until we all get into an old fashioned brawl again. It'll be just like the old days in the academy."

End Part Three.

I know. Very short, but Serenity made an appearance. More fights to come!


	4. Times Long Passed

- - - -Flashback- - - -

Kyte chased Duo down the halls of the knight's academy, laughing as she ran past the other astonished boys. They all watched her with open mouths at the girl's speed and energy. She soon caught up to the braided boy and tackled him, pulling him down with her. She flipped up and off of him, taking a fighting stance and smirking. She knew that he'd never learned the martial arts, and it would be interesting to see him try to match her moves.

"Get up," she said to him.

"I'm trying," Duo answered.

"No, you're not." She reached down and pulled him up before taking her stance again. She was tackled out of nowhere by Zachary, another knight-in-training. He laughed as he tried to pin the girl to the ground in vain. He was pulled off of her by a full knight with almost silver hair and was held in the air by his tunic.

"Hey! Leggo of me," Zachary yelled. "We were just fooling around!"

"Well," the knight said. "It's time to stop. Kyte's parents are here." Kyte stood up and the knight put down Zach. "I will accompany you."

"Why are they here?"

"They're here to take me back to what was once my home," Kyte said before putting on her cape and following the knight. "I'll return." She disappeared down the hall as a shadow. Kyte stepped into the grand hall of the castle to come face to face with her parents. "You called for me?"

"It is time to come home," her father said. "I think that you have spent enough time here with these rough boys surrounding you."

"I refuse." She turned and started to walk back to the halls of the castle. Her father grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"You are coming!" He tried to pull her out of the castle, but four young boys came running out of the hall. She pulled away from her father and ran into the arms of the four.

"What are you doing here!?"

"Zach told us that they were here to take you," Quatre said, holding her back from her parents. He stepped forward. "In the name of the Winner family, I - Quatre Raberba Winner - forbid you from taking your daughter back to your home, wherever it may be."

"Quatre. You can't do that. They're my parents." Kyte's mother stepped through the crowd of nine year olds and embraced her daughter.

"Kyte," she whispered. "My only daughter. You don't have to come, but may visit me anytime you wish. Simply send message by Fang. He'll come to me. Don't let these boys hurt you." She stood up and walked out of the castle with Kyte's father. Kyte simply watched them leave, a feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that she wouldn't see her mother again.

****

Fang, the gray wolf, leader of his pack ran through the thunderstorm with a letter from Kyte's mother. The academy castle doors flew open as Kyte ran out of them and greeted Fang. The wolf was in a frenzy as Kyte pulled the message from his sack. As she read the words on the parchment, a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky. She ran to the stables and mounted her horse before taking off into the night. Fang ran alongside of the horse, barking wildly into the night. Kyte looked up into the sky to see a raven flying when the lightning crashed. She kicked the horse's flanks for it to move faster.

"No," she whispered. As she saw her parent's castle come into view, the random lightning crackled in front of her, hitting a tree branch and causing a fire. Her horse reared up and flung her off. As she fell to the ground, the raven above made its cry, making her start. She screamed for her horse through the noise of the storm, but was unsuccessful, seeing as how the horse had run away. She stood up and ran away from the scene and the fire. As she ran through the forest, Fang still ran along with her until they reached the castle that she once lived in. She ran through the gate and looked up to see the raven circling overhead. She ran up the front stairs and made it up five before slipping and skinning her knee on the wet stone. "MOTHER!" She pulled herself up, ignoring the excruciating pain and ran inside. She ran up the stairs and into her parent's bedroom to see her mother, pale and sickly looking. The doctor pulled away from her mother with a sad look on his face. "Mother."

The raven landed on the window sill as her father forbade her from ever returning to the castle again.

"Either you will not return to them, or you will not return here," he said. "It is your choice."

"I will not return here." She turned and ventured back into the calming storm, cape billowing behind her. 

****

The three fourteen year olds sat with the five seventeen year olds around the tavern, laughing and arm wrestling. Kyte had beaten Duo, Zach, Quatre and was currently trying to beat Jarrett, but they were dead-locked.

"Give up," he said, straining against her.

"Never," she hissed, fighting back. The two would never let up against each other and were always competing. "You will never defeat me."

"Shorty." He reached over to her and moved some hair out of her face, making the fourteen year old girl frown, lose her concentration and lose to him. She glared at him just as a messenger came in. He kneeled in front of Jarrett, holding a letter forward.

"Sir," the messenger knight said, expecting a response.

"You may rise."

"This is a message from your father, sir." He handed him the letter and as Jarrett read it, his eyes widened.

"Tell him that I come within the night."

"Yes, sir!" The messenger turned and left, bring a question from his friends.

"Who was that," they all asked, raising eyebrows.

"That was a messenger of the family," he answered, standing and tying on his cape.

"And where do you think you're going," Kyte asked, looking up at him from the table.

"To my father. He requests me for his trip to the Far East. I may not return." She frowned.

"You had better return. If you don't I will track you down myself."

"I will track you down and we will meet again in five years at a waterfall with a lagoon." He saluted to her. "In the name of France, I promise you."

"Fine. In the name of France." She did not salute. He could tell the future better than she, but it had come out wrong on occasion.

"Fret not. You will see me again some day."

"Some day does not help me." She frowned as he left the tavern.


	5. The Return of a Friend

Duo was seen wandering around in the woods, sword in his hands. He looked from his left to his right, wondering where the French knight was hiding. He was caught off guard as he felt cool steel across his throat.

"You're open, Duo," Trowa said, coolly. Duo froze to avoid being killed. Trowa moved his sword away from the British knight's throat and smirked. "Let's try that again. Just try harder this time, Duo."

****

Wufei and Kyte just glared at each other from across the room. Kyte's eyes were narrowed in defiance while Wufei just looked back at her with a blank look on his face.

"So you're not letting me leave," she asked, making a noise of disgust.

"No," he said, growling back at her.

"You know I have a mission. I had to deliver a message to the owner of Sliver Eye castle. And now I'm late because of you guys."

"This is Silver Eye castle." Kyte's eyes opened wide. "And Quatre is the owner." Her jaw dropped as she stared at him in disbelief. He smirked and crossed the room to close her mouth.

"That means that Cye did this on purpose."

"What was the message?"

"The eternal phoenix will rise again to burn into the night." Wufei couldn't help but chuckle. And that led into a laugh. That led into a full, belly laugh. This made Kyte so mad, that she tackled him, sending him to the ground. She climbed off of him and glared down. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?"

"You're the phoenix." He laughed harder. "And the message means. . . That you're coming back to us."

****

Serenity nuzzled into Quatre's chest, but noticed that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"What's the matter," she asked, propping herself up on an elbow.

"Cye sent her hawk to give me a message," Quatre answered.

"And?"

"It was about Kyte. The message said that "The eternal phoenix will rise again to burn into the night."

"So?"

"Kyte's here to stay."

****

"She tricked me."

****

Duo tromped into the castle, scratches all over him. Trowa followed, without a single mark. Only he knew that a stray wolf had followed them into the castle. As Zach came down the stairs, he was tackled by a midnight black wolf. He screamed in the way that only he could, drawing attention to the scene from the knights all over the castle.

****

"She's what?"

****

Kyte's ears perked as she heard a scream she knew all too well.

'Zach,' she thought, pushing past Wufei, grabbing her sword from the floor and running out of the room.

"Wait," Wufei yelled after her before giving chase.

****

A figure in black and red was seen jumping over the banister to land with light steps on the ground floor, right in front of Zachary and the wolf. Zach was still screaming although the wolf simply stood above him, staring at Kyte. The wolf wagged it's tail and Kyte looked at it, noticing its semi-ticked ear. That one ear flopped over at the tip and brought memories flooding back to her. She dropped her sword and stepped forward, pressing a hand to the wolf's head. The wolf leaned its head up and licked her hand before stepping off of Zach and nuzzling her leg.

****

"What was that?"

"I don't know."

"Why don't you go check?"

"Why does the knight always have to do everything?"

"Because the knight knows how to wield a sword." Quatre put his clothes back on and left the room, going downstairs and seeing Zach sitting on the ground, dazed and confused as Kyte pet the wolf beside her. Quatre sighed and went back upstairs.

"It was just a wolf."

"Oh."


	6. Happy to See You, But Your Friend's an A...

As the water tumbled over the rocks in a waterfall, a young knight stood at the base of the falls, letting the water cascade over him. It soothed all of his aches and it even seemed to heal his wounds. He looked at the gash across his arm and his eyes grew wide as he saw that the wound was no longer there and had vanished from his skin.

"I've found it," he said.

****

Trowa mounted his horse and galloped away, into the woods to look for the renegade young woman that had run out on them. Wufei had taken away her privileges as a knight, saying that she was too gung-ho and high strung to do anything correctly; that she couldn't even slay a wolf. Her eyes narrowed and in a blind rage, she pushed him down and away from her, screaming that she had the power to do anything and then she ran off. As he raced past a large cedar tree, he missed the flash of red and black that landed in it.

****

Another knight with black hair came into the clearing with the lagoon and waterfall to find his comrade sitting in his shorts with his legs in the water.

"This water is magickal," he said, standing from the lagoon.

****

The day had long passed and at midnight, Kyte came through the doors of the castle. She was greeted by both Zach and Trowa.

"What took ya so long," Zach asked, raising an eyebrow. "We even got Zechs to help."

"Trowa passed right by me when he went out searching. I landed in a tree just as he ran past," she said, smirking. "Glad you all cared so much. Now do I get my own room, or not?" Zechs stepped down the stairs, his almost silver hair flowing behind him.

"There's another room next to mine. You can stay there," he said. "Where were you?"

"Roaming in the forest until I got bored." She walked past the three men and up the stairs. "Goodnight." The three watched her disappear up the stairs and into the torch-lit hallway.

"She's so free," Trowa said, quietly to avoid drawing attention. "They're perfect for each other."

****

The two knights slept in their camp, undisturbed for the night. They'd be venturing to Silver Eye castle in the morning.

****

Wufei awoke and stretched before getting dressed. He walked out of his room to hear the sound of swords clashing. A curse that would make a hearty sailor blush rang out and echoed off of the training room walls. He walked into the room to see Trowa and Kyte sword fighting with excellent ease. Both were lithe and smooth, avoiding all fatal blows, but landing a few minor scratches and scrapes. A small stream of blood flew from a cut on both their cheeks as they moved back in defense. Eventually, each had their sword at the other's neck, smiling in triumph.

"Beautiful," Trowa said, looking at his long time ward. He had been taking care of her ever since her parents enrolled her in the academy. "Your skills are still so smooth."

"As are yours," Kyte said, pulling away her sword from him and moving away from his sword. "You haven't changed a bit, Barton."

"You neither, Starr."

****

The midnight haired knight mounted his horse and left the lagoon, going to Silver Eye castle. The other stayed at the lagoon and stared up at the sky while laying on his back. One name rolled off of his tongue.

"Kyte," he whispered. "Are you here, still?"

Just as the knight with black hair arrived in the castle's courtyard, a midnight black horse ran past with a rider in red and black. He could sense their anger building as they passed him in a blur. He dismounted his horse and led it to the stables before venturing inside. As he entered, he could hear angry yelling.

"WUFEI," a voice yelled. "How could you do that to her again!?"

"It's not my fault that she disobeyed my orders to stop being a knight," the one the knight presumed to be Wufei yelled back.

"You cannot command someone to give up their knighthood, Chang! She's not a boring Lady-in-waiting. She's a true knight that has made it through training and you made her run off again."

'_A knight_,' the newcomer thought. '_That was a knight fleeing from her enemies, who are supposed to be her friends_.' He sighed and headed towards the drawing room where the voices were. As he entered, he barely missed being slashed by the sword of a Chinese warrior. "You must be Wufei, ne?"

"Yea, he is. What do you want?"

"I'm here with a message for the master of the castle. The knight long lost has returned and will be at the lagoon."

****

'How dare he,' Kyte thought, coming to a stop a good way away from the lagoon. She tied her horse's reigns to a tree branch and stepped through the curtain of leaves to the lagoon. She pulled off her boots and then her stockings to dip her legs in the water. 'I'm a knight whether he says I am or not. He doesn't control me.' She laid on her back and stared into the sky until she heard something slide into the water of the lagoon. She sat up and stared ahead to see a knight with pale skin and light brown hair. The lagoon's water came up to his waist, but she could see the tops of his shorts. She stood up in a flash with her sword drawn and ready.

"Who might you be," she asked. "And how did you know about this place?"

"I was wondering if you might be the Lady of the Lake," he said, stepping towards her. She aimed her sword at him. "Are you?"

"No. Who might you be?"

"Knight of France by the name of Jarrett." Kyte's defense slightly weakened at his words and he noticed this. "Why, who might you be? Certainly, a lady knight as you has a beautiful name." His hopes rose in anticipation of her name.

"My name. . ." She sighed in mock defeat. "Is Kyte."

"It's me. Jarrett. I've come back from the East." Kyte's mouth opened in shock as she dropped her sword. She closed her mouth and ran to him, hurling herself into his arms and knocking him backwards into the water. As they resurfaced, she hugged him, wrapping her arms around his sturdy back as he did the same to her.

"I thought that you were dead. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too." He tilted her face up to him and looked at her. "You have become a wonderful knight." He let go of her as his comrade returned.

"I take it that you are the infamous Kyte," he said, dismounting his horse.

"Infamous? I only spoke of her--"

"Every day." As the two stepped out of the water, the black haired knight knelt at Kyte's feet and reached for her hand to kiss, but she snatched it away.

"I am not a Lady in Waiting," she said, grabbing her sword. "I am a knight." It made the knight at her feet laugh with such intensity, that it angered her.

"Yes milady. You are a knight. One in shining armor, too."

"I don't wear armor unless I go into battle. And that isn't very often."

"Why? Will they not fight a woman?" She looked away before stepping out of the glade and back to her horse. She mounted him and was followed by both knights. "Why are you leaving?"

"I will not stay here and stand for such insults to my knighthood." She kicked Midnight's flanks and was soon a blur as he galloped away into the green. Jarrett turned towards his comrade.

"Thank you, Stewart," Jarrett said, hitting him across the back of his head in mock anger. "She's never taken that well. You should've taken her seriously. Give her five seconds, and she can rip out your tongue." He grimaced. "She wouldn't like it, but she could."

****

End Part SIX!


End file.
